


Coming Up Short

by rollingdays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/pseuds/rollingdays
Summary: Ohno buys Nino a present but things don't go as planned.





	Coming Up Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/gifts).



> This isn't necessarily crossdressing but I tagged it just in case. Crossposted from my LJ.

Ohno bought the shirt on a whim. It has been years since he had purchased his own clothes, so he wasn't exactly sure what led to him browsing a clothing store website that Jun had casually mentioned a few days before on a rainy afternoon in May. Scrolling through page after page of photos of attractive clothes on beautiful male models was more of a distraction than anything, maybe from the busy schedule he’d had during the week or possibly the thought of being cooped up inside with nothing to do on his first day off in ages, and he hadn’t actually intended to buy anything. But the second he laid eyes on the loose, boxy shirt draped across the narrow shoulders of the model in the photo on his screen, he knew he had to buy it. 

It took a full month to arrive, the disadvantage of ordering from a store based in America. When it came, the packaging was simple enough, a white box with simple red tissue paper inside. He opened the box, peeked inside to confirm that, yes, the shirt had arrived intact, and then left the box on the couch. He went to take a shower, trying to forget about the white parcel sitting on the couch cushions so he could expel some of the itchy anticipation that was creeping under his skin. 

Nino wasn’t able to come over until three days later. He was exhausted, filming for his solo show had run late, and the shadows under his eyes seemed to be veering past their usual light purple into mottled blue territory. It didn’t stop him from greeting Ohno with a smile, a light kiss on the cheek that felt more like a tickle than anything else. With his shoes off, he charged past Ohno to collapse on the couch, as if it was his own apartment and not his bandmate’s. 

It took a long time for Ohno to bring it up. They’d already eaten dinner, a pizza that Nino had ordered and Ohno had paid for. Nino was lying on the couch, his belly full and eyes nearly drooping closed as a movie played on the TV, and finally Ohno garnered enough courage to mention it. 

“I bought you a present,” he said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

Nino blinked slowly. “If it’s another one of those weird fish-flavored candy things,” Nino said, without taking his eyes from the television, “then you can keep it.”

“No,” Ohno said, standing awkwardly, “it’s something else. I’ll be right back.” 

He never bought spontaneous gifts. He’d been worrying all day about how Nino would react, how he’d interpret this unusual surprise. Would it be too much? They’d never exactly defined their relationship, it had always just been a thing that existed and didn’t require any labels or rules, so Ohno worried that starting to give gifts now could be overstepping his boundaries and would make Nino uncomfortable. 

He paced in his bedroom, the white box in his hands, and tried to decide what to do. He couldn’t exactly back out now, he’d already mentioned the present to Nino, and if he came out empty-handed, Nino would definitely know something was strange. He closed his eyes, took a big breath in, and when he released it he felt a tiny bit better, a little more sure of himself. He decided to walk outside with his head held high.

He handed the box to Nino without a word. Nino took it, smiling at the white cardboard, visibly confused. “So, there is actually something,” he said. Suddenly, he squinted his eyes into a suspicious glare. “I’m not going to open this and find ten boxes of fish candy, am I?”

Ohno collapsed back on the couch next to Nino, laughing. “Just open it,” he said, his fingers gently poking Nino in the side. 

When the box was open, Ohno found himself getting embarrassed, and he forced himself to look away, staring at the movie playing on the TV instead of watching Nino. He heard the crinkle of the tissue paper, and then Nino said, “Oh-chan…?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean to buy this for me?”

Ohno frowned and turned to look at Nino. He was holding the shirt, and the top half looked exactly as it had folded in the box. It was red, made of a silky, flowy material, and there were little mushrooms printed all over it, which Ohno had recognized from countless other items of clothing Nino owned. They were from the numerous Mario games Nino was obsessed with; the shirt had been an officially licensed product, a collaboration with some designer, and had cost a small fortune. 

The problem was that the shirt ended after the top half. Where Ohno had expected a T-shirt that would have reached a few inches past Nino’s hips, the shirt was actually half that length, and it was apparent as Nino held it up against his body that it wouldn’t reach past the end of his rib cage. 

Ohno’s mouth fell open. 

“You bought me a crop top?” Nino asked, a grin slowly starting to spread across his face. “What is this, some weird fantasy of yours?”

“No, I…” Ohno blinked several times. “There’s supposed to be a whole shirt in there.”

“Well,” Nino upended the box and pieces of tissue paper floated down to the floor, “I think this is the whole shirt, Oh-chan.”

A warmth started to spread across Ohno’s cheeks and he knew he was blushing. How had he made this mistake? He’d been confident in his ability to read the English on the site page, it had seemed so simple, so where had he gone wrong? He started to think up some sort of apology, for getting Nino’s hopes up, for messing up the order somehow, for embarrassing the both of them, or some combination of all three, but Nino stood up before he could say anything. 

“What are you doing?” Ohno asked, looking up at him from the couch. Nino walked away, heading deeper into the apartment, still studying the shirt in his hands. “Nino?”

“I’m going to try it on!” came the answer from somewhere near the bathroom. 

“Nino, no, you don’t have to…” The bathroom door closed, and Ohno sank into the couch, embarrassment making blood thunder in his ears. 

The dip of the couch cushions signifying Nino’s return made him peek out from under his eyelashes, not exactly knowing what he was hoping to see. Nino was sitting next to him, his legs tucked up underneath him like a pretzel. He’d shown up to the apartment wearing a hoody and a pair of baggy sweatpants, and the sweatpants were still on. The hoody, however, was gone, and in its place was the cropped shirt.

Ohno opened his eyes fully, suddenly needing to take in the sight completely. The shirt was baggy, as Ohno had intended it to be. One side had slipped off Nino’s shoulders, and it hung on his frame in a way that emphasized a lot of the parts about him that Ohno liked. The neck dipped down, displaying his collarbones, and the fabric was long enough to cover his torso until just above his belly button, leaving the slight curve of his tummy bare. It was… surprisingly cute. 

“So, what do you think?”

Nino had caught him staring.

Instead of replying, Ohno reached out his hand to lightly trail his fingertips across the exposed skin under Nino’s navel. Nino moved his arms, stretching out a bit and allowing more room for Ohno’s fingers to roam. “‘S cute,” Ohno said, working his way up Nino’s belly. He hesitated a bit when his touches reached the hem of the shirt, but then he slipped his hand inside. The shirt was so short that there was nothing in the way to prevent his hand from traveling higher, lightly brushing the skin of his sternum, his ribs, moving on to rub over a nipple and feel it harden under his fingers. 

Nino scoffed out a laugh from where his head was leaning back against the couch. Sometime during all the light, teasing touches Ohno had been dragging across his skin, he’d closed his eyes. “Seriously, Oh-chan?” he asked, smiling despite his teasing tone. 

Again, Ohno didn’t answer, just moved his hand across Nino’s chest to play with his other nipple. 

Despite all his teasing and judgmental comments, Ohno could tell that he wasn’t the only one affected by the shirt. The sight of Nino in something so casually revealing had turned him on in a way that he hadn’t expected, and Nino was affected by Ohno being affected. Ohno could clearly see that his sweatpants that were beginning to tent, and when he pinched the nipple under his fingers hard, he was able to draw a gasp from between Nino’s lips. 

It wasn't long before Nino started to shift his hips forward, making little whining noises and furrowing his eyebrows. Ohno slipped his free hand along the waistband of Nino's sweatpants, running lightly along the seam. 

“Oh-chan, are you really going to tease me all night?” Nino asked shakily, and Ohno humored him, slipping his hand under the band. He wasn’t wearing underwear, so it was easy for him to get his fingers around Nino’s cock. He used his thumb to swipe up the wetness at the tip, and slid his hand down, feeling the velvety smoothness of him against his palm. Nino arched up into his grasp, then shuddered away from him when Ohno pinched his nipple again. 

He moved slowly, watching the cute twitches in Nino’s belly as he got more and more worked up. Sweat began to bead on his brow, and Ohno tangled his fingers in the silky fabric of the shirt, the shirt that had apparently been a blessing in disguise. Ohno thought about Nino cumming across his stomach, not having to worry about any staining the fabric. If nothing else, it was convenient. 

“You look really cute like this.”

“Satoshi, fuck, please, faster.”

Ohno moved his hand more quickly, watching Nino arch up on the couch. His thighs were starting to twitch, and despite his exhaustion, he seemed to be thrumming with arousal. His cheeks were dusted with light pink.

He came a few seconds later with a quiet gasp, dirtying his stomach and Ohno’s hand as he worked him through it. Ohno cleaned him up, then helped him into bed, turning off the forgotten movie still playing on the TV before heading back to join him. 

When Ohno pulled Nino close to him under the covers, he was warm despite the fact that he was still wearing the new shirt and his belly was bare. Ohno hummed, leaning forward to sniff along Nino's neck. He smelled like sweat and shampoo and, very faintly, his deodorant; it was very Nino and Ohno felt his heart throb painfully. “So," Ohno asked, nose still working through Nino's hair, "are you going to keep it?”

Nino laughed, loud and husky with fatigue. “I doubt we could return it after that, but I think it’d keep it anyway. It was my first gift from you.”

Ohno scooted closer, so Nino’s back was flush against his front. Ohno was an inch or two shorter, but they were still able to align their bodies almost perfectly. He snuggled against Nino’s neck again. “It looks cute on you,” he said, voice barely more than a hoarse whisper as sleep crept over him. He slipped his hand under the fabric, moving upwards until he could feel Nino’s heartbeat against his palm. He was already drifting off to sleep when the sound of Nino’s voice brought him back. 

“Thanks for the gift, Oh-chan.”


End file.
